Talk:Arcturus Mengsk
Novel info Is it really worth keeping the background provided in the novels seperate for Mengsk, considering that, to my knowledge, it doesn't conflict with anything that's previously provided? True, I can understand the decision to exclude Raynor's background provided in Liberty's Crusade even if I don't agree with it, but to incorporate background info for Mengsk from Uprising yet not do so from Firstborn seems kinda weird. I'm quite confused by what is going on, actually. Someone else did the editing, I think. In fact, there's been so many edits to this page recently I have little idea how to fix things. I'm going to move the novel stuff back anyway, once I get over just how much work it'll take to do so. PsiSeveredHead 00:43, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Pausing edits The massive amounts of edits to this page are getting really annoying. I'm locking it until further notice. PsiSeveredHead 02:50, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Nova? The ghost in Mengsk's presumed profile was not confirmed for certain to be Nova. Why is there a presumption as such? Hell if I know. Still, the figure does appear to be female and as of the current era, Nova is the only Ghost known to be in Mengsk's confidence. *--Hawki 03:06, 6 August 2007 (UTC) The End of the Universe It seems that Mengsk has a hand into the creation of hybrids according to Piercing the Shroud. If he did not work alone, Samir Duran may have also had a hand in this. Still, how would Mengsk find out about hybrids ? The expansion packs may solve that out. Andra2404 06:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) * I think that Mengsk is definitely at least in league with the hybrid (like Samir Duran), if not a disguised hybrid himself (or possibly even the Dark Voice). He obviously had a hand in creation of the hybrid as seen in the bonus mission, but the biggest piece of evidence points to his planting of Tychus on board the Hyperion. He had a direct feed of Raynor's actions, intentions, etc. He would have known about the capture of the Odin and could have successfully prevented the attack on Korhal that completely destroyed his own reputation as the Dominion's emporer. He had ample opportunity to have Raynor, whom he clearly detests, killed, even in ways that wouldn't implicate him for it. But Tychus is put on board to kill Kerrigan, which demonstrates the much longer-term thinking the hybrid possess, as well as the fact that it is Kerrigan that is the key to preventing the hybrid from succeeding, not Raynor. Toad of Steel 01:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Mengsk a hybrid? Nah. I doubt he's in league either. He doesn't know everything about the hybrid, and is just trying to use them as bio-weapons. (We were told something like this at the BlizzCon 2010 lore panel.) As for Findlay, at the same lore panel, we were told that Findlay had very little contact with Mengsk. Mengsk was surprised in Media Blitz. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not always convinced by the lore panels. The background lore tends to change (like the history of the eredar in warcraft), so until I see direct evidence that Mengsk is NOT a hybrid or otherwise allied, while I recognize that you're most likely correct and that my theory is not the case, I still can't get this nagging thought out of my head. Blizzard likes them some dramatic reveals in their games, and I think that this reveal would be the best one of them all. Toad of Steel 20:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Except how would he actually be one? I'm pretty sure Katherine squeezed the little bastard out the old fashioned way and protoss and zerg material would be pretty hard for anyone to get back then. Replaced by a hybrid is an option, but I doubt it-Mengsk is enough of a villain without a freak of nature replacing him.--Hawki 20:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :We needn't go as far as finding such far-fetched explanation. There are simpler explanations. Basically, there is no evidence that Megnsk was even aware of the program on Castanar. A high-ranking dominion officer might have acted on his own accord. (See Wikipedia:Plausible deniability) Alternatively, a shapeshifter could have. Fleet Command (talk) 01:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The simplest explanation/assumption, and I suspect one that the wiki goes by, is that Mengsk knows about the major activities of the Dominion unless there's good reason to believe otherwise. Assuming the default is the reverse just leads to "gymnastics in prose", especially if such a principle is applied elsewhere. - Meco (talk, ) 01:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Flashpoint made it clear that Mengsk knows about the hybrid project and approves of it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Liberty Scheming? What's that gotta do with the Invasion of Char ? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 17:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Maybe needs a new name? I'm talking about his schemes, not Michael Liberty, and didn't want to say "endgame" as Mengsk may have a role in the expansions. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC)